I'm Not Scared
by aussie girl1990
Summary: TenTenperson-Kshikamaruga a Hinata Sasuke. "I dare you." She whispered, "I don't want to." he said, "Are you scared?" “I. Am. Not. Scared!” he growled. "You must be". "I'M NOT SCARED!". Sasuke lost twice in one day to Hinata. Cuteness. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The title of this story is in no way related to the novel/movie called I'm Not Scared by Niccolo Ammabiti, which is a great book and movie.

Notes: This is for **TenTenperson-Kshikamaruga **who adores Sasuke and Hinata.

Hmm, school is getting so hard but Summer holidays are coming, 3 more weeks ^_^ My sister maybe having a **little girl** I'm going to have a niece :D and in 4 weeks I'll be **turning 18!**

I'm Not Scared

"I-I dare y-you," her strongly soft voice floated over to his ears, she was looking at him with her pale purple opal like eyes narrowed at him, her mouth set in a straight line. She was quite the stubborn person under that cute, shy blushing personality of hers.

He glared at her with his onyx eyes sending the message "NO WAY IN HELL!" his arms crossed on his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't want to," he said through his clenched teeth. Their eyes locked in a battle over who would win, would he do it or would she have to back down?

Her eyes felt as though they were looking _in _him, searching for a weakness to bring him down. His eyes looked as though any moment now he was going to attack her at any moment, kiss her, touch her, pull her on to the kitchen table and…

Her mind was running away and she wanted so badly to look anywhere but at him, she panicked slightly and Sasuke saw it. His lips twitching, she knew he was trying to not smirk, his eyes already begun to shine telling her he thinks he was going to win.

No! She will not let him! He always wins but not this time. When they were going to the beach he wanted her to wear something a little more revealing then her long board shorts and large T-shirt, a staring contest just like this one had occurred and she had lost. He made her wear a tight one piece, but only when they were alone he hated other guys looking at her. She was thankful for that.

And the time when they had gotten married and she wanted Neji to sit at the front near on her side, another staring contest that she had lost, and he ended up on Sasuke's side next to Naruto.

But she can't lose this time. This time it's important that he loses on so many levels.

She glares at him and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His wife rarely glares at him but when she does he can't help but think she's adorable. He unfolds on of his arms from his chest and run his fingers through his shaggy hair, he knew Hinata didn't like it very much but when she had lost the 'battle' he let it grow longer and would tease her about it all the time. His bangs were just above the shoulder while the rest of his hair was just below the shoulders.

He didn't want to lose this match and he wouldn't.

Or so he thought until pain exploded in his leg.

Hinata wasn't one for foul play but as she needed him to lose and in a desperate attempt she pulled her right leg back and kicked Sasuke in the leg as hard as she could. She felt guilty when he yelped and pulled his leg up to see if it was alright.

Not that it matter, Hinata was a healer.

His eyes left hers and Hinata felt her heart leap, she had won.

"I-I won," she smiled, "Now d-do it Sasuke."

She said as her husband cradled his leg, "Y-you didn't win, you cheated!" he hissed at her. "I demand a rematch!"

Hinata cocked her head to the side and looked at him, "A-are you s-scared Sasuke?" She asked.

Sasuke glared at her, "I. Am. Not. Scared!" he growled.

"You m-must be!"

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'm not scared Hinata."

"Then do it!" she pushed, Hinata knew that he would if she pushed him enough.

Sure enough Sasuke ripped the top of the box that was sitting to their left and picked up the item inside. "SEE I'M NOT SCARED!" He shouted.

"What, what does it say?" Hinata whispered nervously.

"What does it say, huh, it says positive!" Sasuke, cried at her, sometimes he could really act like a child.

"P-pos…. positive?" Hinata could feel her heart against her ribs.

"Yeah it says…" Sasuke stopped and looked down at the item in his hand, "Wait is this a pregnancy test?" he asked in a child like voice.

"Y-yeah," Hinata whispered as she watched Sasuke's eyes widen and look over the test.

"What does this mean? Are you?" he looks at her and Hinata nods, "So I'm going to be a dad."

"Y-yes, you, we are g-going to b-be parents, " Hinata whispered. "An-and I w-was thinking, I-I w-want Naruto to be the G-Godfather."

"Wh… what? Naruto? No way! Do you know what he reads? What if it's a girl?" Sasuke turned to her and their eyes locked.

Hinata was not going through another hour of this and said, "I-I peed on t-that stick." Sasuke 's eyes widen and he looked at the test and flung it into the sink. He turned and looked at her as though asking 'Why did you let me touch that?'

"S-so it's settled, N-Naruto is the G-Godfather." Hinata said as she picked up the plain blue box and went to get the test.

Sasuke had been beaten, twice, but he didn't feel it all he could feel was the joy and fear of becoming a dad.

He felt little arms make their way around his waist, "Y-you're going t-to be a father," Hinata whispered into his ear.

'_My child is going to think I'm a slob,_' Sasuke thought, '_I need to cut my hair._'

-

I hope liked it, if you haven't already please vote in the poll on my profile :D

Jessica


End file.
